Ryuga
(original version: Ryuuga) is a former-member of Dark Nebula in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion and Beyblade: Metal Masters. Ryuga is Gingka's ultimate rival and his partner and Beyblade is the "Forbidden Bey", Meteo L-Drago LW105LF. Appearance Ryuga has tanish-peach skin with a yellow dragon headwear on his head. He has white hair with a red streak on it and he wears his coat as a cape. His eyes are normally ruthless and merciless and usually has an evil sneer on his face. His launcher color is white. Personality He is portrayed to be pure evil and shows no mercy to his allies or enemies, he loves to attack the Beys of his enemies until the Bey is crushed. He also enjoys terrorizing other Beybladers and has a power-hungry personality. Although in episode 51 it is revealed that Ryuga's behavior was caused by Lightning L-Drago's possession over him. History He owns the mystical L-Drago, referred to as the , and is Gingka's ultimate rival. Coincidentally, he keeps his Beyblade on his arm with something shaped like a dragon from the Asian legends. He is part of the Dark Nebula organization, where he is seriously worshiped by all the followers. Like Yu Tendo he turned monstrous in the final battle with Gingka in episode 50. Ryuga is the reason Gingka's father, Ryo Hagane, got trapped in a cave. But later was saved by Hokuto, a Beyblader dog. With Dark Nebula, he attacked the town Gingka lived in. After defeating Ryo in a battle with his L-Drago, rocks fell from the volcano on top Gingka's father. This is why Gingka hates Ryuga. Ginkga's dad Ryo then turned into Phoenix with Burn Fireblaze. Anime 'Beyblade: Metal Fusion' When Ryuga first appeared in the anime, he is seen inside a capsule in a coma in the Dark Nebula Castle. Gingka and Storm Pegasus' presence in the area allowed him to wake up. Afterward, Gingka challenged him to a Beybattle when he confronted him. They fought on the stadium often used by the Dark Nebula, and with his insulting and taunting comments, Gingka was easily distracted and furious. This caused the event in where he was able to restore Ryuga's power. With his energy back to 100%, he won the battle effortlessly with his final attack from L-Drago, leaving Gingka in shock that he lost to him and Pegasus in scratches. He approched Gingka when the WBBA granted Yu's wish to have a tournamnet called "Battle Bladers". The winner will be able to fight Ryuga and Gingka used this chance to have a re-match. They had a short battle but Ryuga won and told him he won't be able to defeat him. In Battle Bladers, he is often seen spectating at the battles with Doji. He battles Hikaru and Tsubasa and wins. He then approches Doji and uses L-Drago to suck all of his energy due to Doji being concerned that Ryuga won't be all powerful to defeat Gingka, making him think Doji does not think he's powerful alone. In the semi-finals, he battles Kyoya and wins despite Kyoya's determination to beat Ryuga and battle and win against Gingka. With this, Ryuga gets his match to battle Gingka. In the final round, Gingka and Ryuga have their re-match and it takes a turn for the worst for Gingka. During the match L-Drago takes control over Ryuga. However, with Gingka's determiantion to beat Ryuga and the bond he has with with freinds and more importanly the Blader's Spirit, he was able to defeat Ryuga but at a price, as Pegasus sacrificed itself to defeat L-Drago once and for all. Then Ryuga picks up L-Drago and walks away. 'Beyblade: Metal Masters' Ryuga returns with Meteo L-Drago, the evolution Lightning L-Drago and is more of a "Teacher" to Tsubasa in order help stop Tsubasa's "dark side." He is now somewhat of a "good guy". He battles Gingka once more and wins after Gingka's Galaxy Pegasus gets stuck in black hole and Ryuga leaves telling Gingka that he needs to find his Blader's Spirit. He enters Big Bang Bladers to defeat Jack and his Killer Beafowl. Battles Ryuga is the number one Blader only in the Dark Nebula. Beyblades *[[L Drago 105F|'L Drago 105F']]: Ryuga's first Beyblade and it only appears in the manga. *[[Lightning L Drago 100HF|'Lightning L-Drago' 100HF]]: Ryuga's second Beyblade (first in the anime) after L Drago 105F "evolves" during the battle with Benkei near the end of Chapter 9 in the manga as well as the evolved form of L Drago. In the anime, Ryuga starts with this one. Lightning L-Drago is an Attack-Type Beyblade and the only Bey that can spin to the left. *[[Meteo L-Drago LW105LF|'Meteo L-Drago LW105LF']]: Ryuga's third Beyblade in the manga (second in the anime) and the evolved form of Lightning L-Drago. It is his current Bey. *'L Drago Destroy F:S': Ryuga's third Beyblade (fourth in the manga) which is the evoved form of Meteo L-Drago. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Ryuga's Beyblade. *[[Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike|'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike']]: Ryuga's first finishing move in the anime and manga is called , it is referred to as a . *'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill': Ryuga's second finishing move in the anime and manga is called . *'Dragon Emperor: Death Claw': Ryuga's third finishing move in the manga is called . It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move." *'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Destruction': Ryūga's fourth finishing move in the anime is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Destruction (破壊ソーリングドラゴン天皇, Hakai sōringudoragon ten'nō). It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move" Quotes *When Gingka warned Ryuga, Ryuga said "I'll say it a million times, your father couldn't cut it!" Gallery 'Beyblade: Metal Fusion' Ryuuga.png RyugaControlled.jpg|Ryuga under L-Dragos's control RyugaEvil.jpg RyugaVSGinga.jpg|Ryuga vs Gingka Ryuga3.png Ryuga1.png Ryuga2.jpg 140.jpg 'Beyblade: Metal Masters' ryuga metal masters1.PNG|Ryuga appears again in Beyblade: Metal Masters new.PNG|Ryuga appears again with his newer beyblade. Trivia *Ryuga literally means "dragon's fang" in Japanese. *Like Ryuga's, many members of the Dark Nebula organization have a streak of hair a different color than the rest of their hair. *He resembles Ren from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, with the same hair color, skin tone, and reptilian like eyes. Even the headband he wears looks like Ren's forehead in Gundalian form as well as both their names staring with R. *He along with Doji are the only people from Beyblade: Metal Fusion who don't show up on the final picture of episode 51 of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. *He is like Kai Hiwatari from the original Beyblade series. *Ryuga is the first person to have his beast change. Category:Villains Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Beyblade Category:Male